add some mayonnaise if you don't get enough love
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: it's hijikata's birthday present, sorry it's very late; a blue cat robot from future you-know-who was out from his drawer. curious, he went to the future to see his but he only found out about his relationship with a white-haired samurai is romance


Me: first to say,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIJIKATA-KUN~

Sorry for the (very) late present *bows* but I eventually posted it =w=

Soshite, ohisashiburi minna-san! I haven't posted anything yet until now, so I hope I don't lose my ability and passion in writing. I hope this will worth and pay for my long hiatus

Honto ni gomennasai! *bows deeply*

If this is not to your liking, don't force yourself to read it, but I'll be very glad to know you read this, so leave review please~ *puppy eyes* (this should be on the bottom of this ff, but, whatever, I'm not a mainstreamer, teehee)

Jya, please enjoy~

Warning:

BL, malexmale, parody (which every story belongs to its true author), OOCness (it's a fanfic after all), typos, bad and limited grammar, and of course it's a M-rated fic (lemon aru! /slapped)

**ooo**

**Gintama **** Hideaki Sorachi**

**Add Some Mayonnaise If You Don't Get Enough Love**

**ooo**

"I think I'll take a little break." Hijikata sighed as he went out of the shinsengumi's car. He just got back from patrolling the city.

The demon-vice-commander of Shinsengumi was totally exhausted because they just had encounter with Jouishishi the previous day. Moreover, it was fifth of May. Not that he had important appointment on his birthday, it just .. it annoyed him the most that he got to work all day on his birthday.

"I will arrest him for sure the next time we meet, that terrorist bastard, Katsura!" the raven police gritted his teeth, he threw the cigarette which previously on his mouth, then stepped on it before he entered his room.

Suddenly, he saw a big, round, and short creature which skin was blue and nose was red. It also had a big white pocket on its stomach.

'_What the— isn't that Dora****?'_

Hijikata thought as the creature disappeared. Well, actually it went through the wall using its unusual tool. It made a hole there and just disappeared, so did the hole.

Hijikata was kind of shocked, but he got a surprisingly amazing idea. He quickly went into his room and looked inside his drawer.

"It's the real deal!" He shouted quite aloud when he found the time machine there. His tears fell down. "I can't believe it ... usually I never get a hold of it when I need it the most. Damn, I feel like a fool when I pretend it was in the vending machine."

He wiped his tears, not wanting anyone seeing him like that. After he made sure that no one near his room, he looked into the drawer again. He was frozen for awhile, lost in deep thought.

'_It's quite far … and dark.' _Hijikata wandered how he could get onto the machine without falling. _'Is there even a bottom of this dimension?'_

He shook his head and got a hold of himself. He took a deep breath before putting his legs in.

'_Wait … do I even fit in?'_ again, Hijikata stopped halfway, considering his small drawer and his adult body. He facepalmed himself. Finally, he decided: for the time being, he will stop thinking rationally.

Forcing his body through the drawer, Hijikata eventually stepped on the time machine, almost fell down though. He set the time and flew to his room three years later, of course with his limited knowledge of the time machine. All he knew was what the robot from future did on the tv he always watched.

Then it seemed trouble always followed him. Well, it couldn't be helped. It was his first time traveling by the time machine.

The trouble that time was: how he could climb up and get out of his three-year-later drawer. The raven looked up from the time machine, watching a small light which was the exit, but …

'_How do I reach it? Damn it!'_

He stretched out his hands up, trying to reach the exit, but failed, obviously. Angry and frustrated, Hijikata jumped as hard as he can. His hand reached the light.

He relieved that he finally reached the exit. He gripped on the edge of the drawer tightly so he wouldn't fall. Then, he pulled himself up, careful enough to not letting more than his head to be shown. He breathed hard, yet quietly.

'_It's harder when you do it yourself. It's totally different from the tv!'_

His blue eyes were filled with rage as he tried to get out from the drawer. But then he realized how dark his room that time.

It was quiet.

The moonlight slipped into the room only slightly, revealing the unexpected event to Hijikata. It shone on one spot. There was laid a futon at the center of the room. He could see two people on it. Just then, he realized it wasn't as quiet as he thought.

With a brim slight of soft moonlight, he recognized the people. It was him, the three-year-later himself, and the other one was a man with white and natural perm whom he knew very well.

Sakata Gintoki.

They were, obviously, having sex.

The former Hijikata was having a heart-attack. He felt as if his heart stopped beating for a moment. His grip loosened, making him almost falling, but it didn't.

He gulped, watching the event before his eyes. A musk scent filled the air in the room and with brief concentration, Hijikata could hear moans, grunts, and squelch, wet, nasty noises.

"Gosh, you're squeezing me so hard, Birthday Boy. Impatient, huh?"

"No… I'm not.."

"So greedy."

"I'm not…!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Nnnh… shuddup, you natural perm— ahh!"

Hijikata heard the cheesy conversation before he heard himself moaning as the white-haired samurai slammed into his ass, wet and naughty sounds followed.

Trembling, he let go of his grip and let himself fell back to the time machine. It flew back automatically to the present time meanwhile Hijikata tried to comprehend what just had happened.

'_Me … and that bastard? … what's the meaning of all these?'_

His voice and his moans echoed inside his head. The event he'd just seen played itself back in his mind, making him blush unconsciously.

"No … I am not … I WILL NOT having sex with that guy! I'm not gay!"

Suddenly, he was pulled out from the drawer, getting back to his present room. Sun shone brightly, sign of the day hadn't end yet at the present time. The next time he knew, the blue cat robot from future had already gone along with its time machine.

"Fukuchou! What are you doing, sitting on the floor like that? Were you sleeping? You'll catch a cold, geez." An annoying voice called him out. That Shinsengumi's spy kneeled beside the vice-commander and helped him stand up.

Hijikata's mind was still half-conscious as Yamazaki reported his investigation of Jouishishi movement. He was told that Katsura had made a move to toady embassy. A force had been waiting for the vice-commander to attack.

"What … Joui..?" Hijikata stammered upon his words, slowly grabbing reality. "Ah.. Jouishishi? Of course I'm going. Let's go!"

Hijikata put aside the thought about his future and focused on his current job. He grabbed his sword and went ahead. Yamazaki followed him from behind. He walked fast to the car that had been waiting for him, clearing his head, forgetting the worst future he'd seen, and lifting his head up as usual.

'_I'm not letting that future happen. Totally.'_

.

.

.

"Huh… Oogushi-kun?"

'_Just when I don't want to meet him, I meet him!'_

Hijikata screamed in his head. He was on his way back after getting a pack of cigarette when he met with the natural perm Yorozuya. Suddenly, he felt very tired. After a failed attempt on chasing Katsura, his Shinsengumi comrades threw a party for him, if it wasn't an excuse to have drinks all night, that's it. Then Yorozuya. How could day be worsened?

"You stink! Are you drunk?" Hijikata pushed the man who staggered as he walked and finally fall to his chest due to alcohol. Gintoki was a regular on that bar. It was purely coincidence that they ran into each other … or not.

"Hijikata-kun~ Hijikata-kun~ why do you smell so good~?" the drunkard man clutched onto the vice-commander of Shinsengumi and sniffed him like a dog.

Hijikata flustered at the man's words. He blushed slightly, embarrassed. But, he pushed him harder, maintaining himself to stay cool. "Get off, you low invertebrate!"

Despite him being drunk, the white-haired man had enough strength left. He grabbed Hijikata's uniform and grinned.

"O-oi! Where are you going— let me go!" Hijkata was helpless being dragged by the former joui.

Gintoki brought him to the room which all Shinsengumi members threw a party.

"Oi Gorilla, I'm borrowing him for a night, 'kay?"

"Huuuh? Who are you calling gorilla?" the commander of shinsengumi stood up, his face as red as tomato. He was definitely drunk. Then he muttered some words, but Gintoki didn't really get it.

'_Oh whatever...'_ Gintoki thought.

"Then, I'm taking him~ thanks all~" he said as he brought along the vice-commander on his hand. Just like as fast as he appeared, he disappeared.

"Oi! Oi, wait!" Hijikata struggled in the middle of the way. He pulled his hand, but the silver-haired man didn't loosen his grip. He drank quite a lot that night, but he didn't expect that the silver samurai still had alotof energy left. He thought that he was already drunk, far more than him.

Being dragged like that wasn't Hijikata's style at all. After walking for a while, Hijikata felt dizzy for some reasons and urged to puke, but thanked to Gintoki, he just couldn't. They kept walking until a time that Hijikata bumped to the man who dragged him.

"Ouch ... Why did you suddenly stop walking?" Hijikata looked up and found himself in front of a 24-hour convenience store. The silver-haired man looked back at him and grinned.

"Should we get some mayonnaise first?"

"Huh?"

And just like that they bought bottles of mayonnaise before rushing to their destination. Hijikata had no more strength against the enthusiastic man until ...

"The hell are you thinking? MORON!" he pulled away his hand as he realized where he stood. His face slowly reddened. He turned around and walked fast. "I'm going home!"

"Wait!" Gintoki catched Hijikata's hand before he could escape. With his usual freaking lazy tone, Gintoki stated. "I've booked a room here. Come on."

"What's your intention, really? Embarassing me? fuck off Yorozuya! It's not even funny!"

"Eeeh... why did you say that? So cruel, Oogushi-kun..." Gintoki pouted as he tried to take the vice-commander inside which failed, of course.

"Dakara..." the raven suppressed his mixed feeling before blew up. "Why are you taking me here after buying those mayo? I just don't get it! Isn't this place like ... love hotel? What do you expect of two men getting inside? Are you gay? What's with the mayo anyway? Geez..."

"..." Gintoki looked slightly irritated. He then brought Hijikata to the room he'd booked. "Just shut up and follow me."

"Y-you— let me go! I said let go!" hijikata struggled. "It hurts, idiot!"

He let go of Hijikata's hand when they arrived in front of a room. The raven rubbed his hand as Gintoki opened the room. It was empty, not totally though. The whole room was arranged with tatami. There was a small table there and a futon near the corner. A small cake was prepared on that table, along with cans of beer.

"Happy birthday yo."

Gintoki ruffled Hijikata's hair and invited him to the room. The speechless birthday man could only response by following him obediently. Then, they had a little party, just the both of them.

"So Yorozuya, why are you doing this? Why did you know my birthday?" Hijikata asked as he opened the fifth can. His cheeks flushed red after drinking that much.

"I overheard your conversation with Souichiro-kun about a week ago."

"Souichiro? Who's that?"

"How could you forget your own comrade? You're really bad Hijikata-kun."

"I don't have comrade named Souichiro!"

"Doesn't he always with you? The young man with red eyes and light brown hair and sometimes shoot you with his bazooka."

"Souichi— That's Sougo for you! Geez, how'd you confused people's name."

"He... really? I thought his name is Souichiro." The carefree Gin-san picked on his nose and talked like it was nothing. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm talking about you here."

"So... what is it? It's creepy, y'know, being treated like this by you."

The silver haired man smiled happily, looking at the man in front of him. Hijikata frowned at the strange behavior of his drinking buddy.

"I found this is a good chance to talk to you." Suddenly Gintoki talked seriously. The atmosfer seemed to changed a bit, making Hijikata tensed a little. The silver samurai chuckled at his response. "Well, no need to be so tense, Hijikata-kun."

"W-who is? I'm just—" true, he overreacted a bit. He banged on the table, but stopped speaking halfway, frowning even more. After that he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Oh fine whatever."

"Now.. now.. Hijikata-kun.." Gintoki waved his hand in order to break the unwanted atmosfer. "Will you listening to me or not?"

"Yeah. Tell me already and I just need to go back after this." The shinsengumi officer took out his cigarette and lit it. Gintoki only smiled at him.

"The truth is ... I've been thinking all this time about you. And this good chance, I finally can tell you." He put one of his hand to brace his head and kept the smug smile on his face. "I think I've fallen for you."

Hearing that, Hijikata coughed on his cigarette pretty hard.

"Oi, are you okay?" Gintoki quickly moved to his side and pat on his back. "Is my confession that surprising?"

"Of course, you freak!" Hijikata turned his face around and glared angrily.

"I thought you already predicted it since you knew this place is kind of like love hotel." Gintoki laughed softly as Hijikata's face slowly changed to red.

Inbetween that confusing event, Gintoki pushed Hijikata down.

"I have one more present for you."

A kiss.

Hijikata startled at the feeling of his lips. Harsh yet soft, it was full and demanding. The silver samurai's tongue made its way, parting the other's lips with it. He slipped his tongue inside and sucked in most suggestive way.

A hand secretly moved to Hijikata's back, sending shiver right through the raven's spine. He jolted at the sudden touch and shut his eyes tight as his partner still kissed him deeply. The kiss stirred his feeling inside. The wet kissing and the gentle caressing on his back bubbled his belly, giving him an indirect turning-on movement. He felt weak on the knees, he grabbed the man's front kimono, pulling on it helplessly.

The so-called demon vice commander of Shinsengumi panted harshly when their lips finally parted. A slight string of saliva still attached. Hijikata unnoticed that his kimono already in a mess. His obi was loosened, revealing his bare chest and thighs.

Gintoki looked at the man beneath him with lusty gaze. He looked more than delicious, and the way he laid, panting rapidly, somehow curving so sexy, turning the white-haired man on. It was definitely arousing.

"Hijikata-kun..." Gintoki pulled the man back to reality, though not entirely. "Hijikata-kun, I love you."

The said man blushed madly, unable to look straight to the deep red eyes in front of him. His hands still clutched onto the man's kimono, but with no intention to pull or push him.

"I- ... I won't fall for your trick!" Hijikata gained some senses and pushed away the man in front of him, quickly rolling over, getting away.

Gintoki watched him intensely as if he waited the other party to move. But no one made a move.

'_Damn! He got me off guard! What's with this sudden development?'_ Hijikata unwittingly played the event in the future he'd seen that afternoon in his mind. He blushed even more. he knew perfectly that the Yorozuya didn't tell lies.

'_What am I getting nervous about? Now, I don't even like him...'_ if so, you should've been disgusted by the kiss earlier, haven't you?

The officer shook his head in denial of his own little heart speaking. He didn't even care at how disheveled his kimono. He looked at the man preying on him so diligently. He was scared to death. No, not because he couldn't win against him. He was scared if the future became true. He was really scared because he didn't dislike the feeling of his touch, and the kiss too.

He was scared if he liked the man too!

"Actually Hijikata-kun, I expected more resistance from you. We're both men, you know that right? You could just push me, hit me, or kick me to get away from me. But you didn't do it. Instead I felt you trembling in my arm. How should I interpret that?" Gintoki sat, leg-crossed, relaxing the most. He stared at Hijikata with his usual dead-fish-looked-like eyes.

Hijikata couldn't stand the stare and the question. Feeling angry to himself, he glared back and shouted angrily.

"How should I know, retard! You suddenly kissed me after you said you have one more present ... that was totally unexpected, bastard!"

"Well, I did say I've fallen for you. Did you mistake my words then?" Gintoki slowly moved closer. "How dumb you are to misinterpret an 'I love you' from me? Haha. You're really interesting, Hijikata-kun. I've fallen all over you again."

"Y-you—"

Hijikata just couldn't find the right words to deny him. His face obviously told 'me too.' He was just too embarassed to admit.

"I'm going back." He tried so hard to hide his feelings. He stood up and about to leave if only Gintoki didn't hold him back. Hijikata startled at the sudden intimate of him and the other guy. Gintoki pulled on his waist as the other hand sustained hijikata's hand.

"Oi, why are you running away? Are you scared?"

"F-fuck! Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go." Gintoki pulled him in embrace and buried his face to Hijikata's shoulder. He inhaled excessively, breathing in the sweet-scent. "Don't push me away, please."

"...Yorozuya?"

Hijikata stunned at Gintoki's plea. Somehow he sounded very longing and lonely. The Shinsengumi officer couldn't find any reason to shake him away. The warmth of the other's body wrapped around him and left a tingling sensation in his heart.

"Do you dislike me?" Gintoki asked, whispering in front of his ear.

On the other hand, Hijikata stiffened. He couldn't think straight. Not after seeing the future he would have with the silver samurai. He was frightened, but he never thought he could escape reality, the future he'd witnessed.

'_Will I be able to get away from this man if I didn't see the future back then?'_

He clenched his fists, knowing the answer of his own thought. _No way._ But again, should he give up? He still could run away.

"Hijikata...?"

Gintoki pulled away a little and faced the man he'd just confessed to. His troubled face worried Gintoki.

"Spare me..." the raven finally talked.

He pushed Gintoki away, making a distance between them. Gintoki waited for some explanation, but it seemed that Hijikata had nothing to say anymore. His impatience was wearing thin after all. Again, he pushed Hijikata, just this time, on the futon.

Hijikata startled, again. He wasn't really focused in the first place. His heart suddenly thumped. Gintoki gave a somehow sorrowful smile. It made Hijikata's heart ached. Nonethelessly, he moved back as Gintoki approached him, being anticipated.

"Are you scared ... of me?"

"N-no way!" eventhough he said that, Hijikata still moved back even further. It incite a laugh from Gintoki and embarassed face from Hijikata. "You throw me off my balance! How should I react to your damn confession? I'm a man, and I got confessed at from a man? Isn't that just wrong? You supposed to confess to woman!"

"It's just ... drivin' me insane all these times. To think that we're very similar and surprisingly compatible but no one wants to admit it ... such cowardice, even I couldn't take it anymore." Gintoki ruffled his own hair stressfully. He looked back at Hijikata again, then sighed. "Listen, if you really hate me, I'll accept it. Make it just a one-night stand. Just, let me be at your service tonight, vice-commander-san."

"W-what..?" his words stuttered as Gintoki had moved to his knees in a flash.

"Just enjoy it to your heart's content. Just consider it as jerking off with one of your male buddies."

Before Hijikata had time to absorb every words from his mouth, he felt his groin was groped by the man. He grunted and grabbed Gintoki's hand. His face reddened as pleasure went down to his cock. Getting such response, Gintoki smirked. He made a move. Not only hands, he also used his tongue to give a blowjob which only made Hijikata even flustered.

Hijikata lost his strength. He no longer resisted the white-haired man. At first, he watched as Gintoki licked his penis, from bottom to top, sexily. His eyes looked up as if wanting to make sure he had his consent. Hijikata catched his gaze and before he realized, Gintoki already swallowed his hardening cock. Hijikata gasped, feeling it too much.

"Aah... ngh.. nnnh..." the black-haired man held out his voice. His hand grabbed a lock of some white hair of Gintoki as he moved up and down, getting him even harder. He drooled over the futon. The feeling inside his belly was funny, it was built up pretty fast. He used the back of his hand to cover his face. He panted pretty harshly.

"Yorozuya... e-enough..."

He jolted at the wet feeling on his lower part. The tongue slid past over his base, more to the back. He could felt Gintoki's tongue on his ass hole, licking it provocatively.

"O-oi! Watch where you put— aaah!"

He threw his head back. Tears swelled up on the edge of his cerulean eyes. He grabbed on the sheet tightly. He felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. It stung, but hot all over. Besides pain, he could feel pleasure too. He was drunk enough to lose quite same from his head. He couldn't even call out the man who violated his ass with his tongue.

"Mmmnn... nnggh... ahhh...y-yorozu..ya..." unconsciously, he opened his legs wider. Gintoki already put two of his fingers inside his tiny hole, stretching further, prepping him to feel better.

He put his face to his side, screaming in silent ecstasy as the man below him probed him further inside, brushing over his sensitive spot inside. Eyes widened, seeing only white. Pleasure clouded his mind. Pre-cum leaked out, a sign that he felt tremendous pleasure.

Gintoki smirked at the reaction. '_Just like virgin.'_ He stretched him more, putting in one more finger and moving them like scissors. He intended to mess him up, the front and the back, inside and outside. Although he did say he would give a service, it seemed that was just an excuse to embrace him.

"S-stop ... please .. I- I'm not gay..."

Hijikata's brows frowned as if he was in pain and tears already flowed out from his eyes. He still moaned inbetween his weak resistance. The way he plead just added oil into fire. Gintoki couldn't hold back his desire when he saw Hijikata's tearful face. His cheeks painted with red, contrast with his complexion. His hair wet with sweat, making him looked even more tempting.

The yorozuya licked his own lips and pulled out his fingers. Hijikata sighed in a loss. He felt empty and weird inside. Gintoki moved on top of him. He brushed off some hair from Hijikata's forehead and looked into his eyes, those lust-fill deep-blue irises of Hijikata. His red-devil-like eyes penetrated him deeper, hitting right on his heart. A gaze that would make him weak all over.

"Hijikata-kun ... I love you. I want to make love to you."

"W-wait..." the sudden confession made him hesitated. He blushed madly and at the same time, he pushed Gintoki a bit. He could see it. The yorozuya looked very honest, but at the same time, he just couldn't accept it. He didn't want to be a homosexual, but he felt good when he was teased in the ass. These contradiction confused him.

Seconds felt like minute, Gintoki had no patience of waiting for his answer. His body was way more honest.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Gintoki lowered himself and catched his pretty lips. It gave a shock to Hijkata. Not letting him absorbed the current situation, Gintoki shoved his tongue in. Hijikata shut his eyes, his hands gripped the other man's shoulders tightly.

Both of them moaned and grunted as their lips locked in each other. Gintoki circled his hand around, holding Hijkata's head preciously, not wanting to let go so soon. As time passed by, Hijikata's cock leaked more pre-cum. The kiss became more passionate. Tongue invaded so deep inside, exploring his tobacco-and-beer-tasted mouth, reversal of Gintoki's taste which only sweet and sweet.

He never had such mind-blowing kisses. He finally lost his mind and sanity of not throwing himself to the abnormal world. Not only because of Gintoki's affections, but also because of the alcohol. He was drunk after all.

"Don't forget to breath. I'm going to put it in now."

Gintoki whispered sweetly in front of Hijikata's earlobe, making him shiver nonchalantly. Something hard poked on his ass. He was trembling in fear. He hitched and held his breath due to unexpected event.

"Breath, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki pinched on his nose, taking him back to reality. "Hold onto me as hard as you want. Tell me if it hurts so much, okay?"

Being flew by the atmosfer, Hijkata only nodded and waited in anticipation. He breathed just like he was told to and grabbed onto Gintoki's back.

Gintoki positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into the tight hole. The man beneath him shuddered and clawed onto his back. Gintoki hissed at the sudden pain on his back, but it was nothing compared to the pain that Hijikata took. He was breathless, he couldn't even scream. His mouth was opened wide and tears flowed out unintentionally.

"Ngh.. too tight, Hijikata-kun.. relax a bit. We'll go nowhere like this." Gintoki soothed the man he made love to. "Come on, relax..."

"Hurts .. it hurts! S-stop... please stop..." he hardly spoke, it sounded more like a hiss.

Seeing such tensed face of Hijikata, he kissed his forehead softly. He caressed his hair and gave chaste kisses on his cheeks, nose, and lips. The hands which held him strongly trembled. At last, Gintoki kissed him on the lips. His left hand moved to his partner's chest while the other hand fondled the manhood, focusing his partner on the pleasure.

"Haaa ... aaakh!" Hijikata threw his head back. As he breathed in, Gintoki pulled out and thrusted in again with more force. He arched his back and started to cry out as the hot rod inside him moved in and out.

Gintoki rained him with kisses all over his body. Hijikata moaned continuously, he didn't hold back his voice at all. He lost to the feeling, the feeling of touching and being touched, the feeling of the other body's warmth, the feeling he never had before. At that time, he still cried in pain until Gintoki changed the angle a bit.

"Ah... w-what... Aahhh!" his pulse rate increased.

The sensation came back. The sensation when something inside him was rubbed by the hard-hot organ of his partner. The pain suddenly changed into an extreme pleasure.

"Nnng... ahh.. hahh.. yoro..zuya.." he managed to call out inbetween his desperate pants. He opened his eyelids a little, tears didn't stop coming out. His eyes red, but the look on his face only aroused Gintoki more. Hijikata felt it. The cock inside him got harder and bigger. He gasped at the sudden movement, making him bucked his hips to adjust. "W-wait... Not so hard... aaahh!"

Gintoki didn't talk much although he panted too, quite harsh. All he did was enjoying the feast in front of him that night.

"So good Hijikata... just like that.. raise your voice more... I want to hear you... calling me..."

The white-haired man moved faster. He teased his partner's nipples alternately, giving a little sweet torture of common foreplay, urging him more to cum.

"Ohh... yorozuya... s-slow down! Ahhnnn!" Hijikata was driven insane by the silver-haired samurai. The thrusts went deeper and harder as time passed by. It hit his prostrate, rubbed against it, and brushed past it. He clung tightly to the other man. His own cock were hard and wet alreasy. He wouldn't make it for long.

"U-uwaah! Don't touch there! Aah! I- I'm really gonna—" Gintoki grabbed and pumped on Hijikata's crotch, as well as the base. He teased the tip which already wet with his wet liquid. Hijikata cried sweetly as if he begged for release. "Ah.. Ah.. Ah! Hurry, I'm cumming...!"

"Yeah, come on, cum together... Toushiro..."

Hijikata's face was bright red as Gintoki called out his name. He screamed very loud and climaxed as Gintoki hit his sweet spot inside one more time. Gintoki himself moaned in pleasure when he released his seed deep inside Hijikata's body. The spurt in his ass felt hot, filling him up so deep inside.

They panted heavily and stayed like that for awhile. Gintoki slumped on top of Hijikata until the raven pushed Gintoki away. The yorozuya then pulled himself out whilst Hijikata flinched at the feeling.

Still on top of Hijikata, Gintoki grinned mischievously at the man beneath him. He lowered himself and catched him in a kiss. The mouth-watering kiss caught him off-guard again because of the after-climax feeling. Hijikata's face was a mess when Gintoki finally pulled away.

"You're so cute, Hijikata." Gintoki said happily as he ruffled the already messy hair of Hijikata.

"Y- you..." Hijikata's face was already as red as tomato, but he still tried to deny his own feeling. "Get off me!"

"Fine fine, don't be so angry." He lifted his hand up like a sign of giving up and moved to his side. With a smirk, Gintoki leered on him. "But I know you felt good too, right?"

He almost snapped at that stupid smile, but he didn't. On the contrary, he quickly turned around to hide his face.

"Jerk-off my ass... it was more like violating me, damn you insolent invertebrate!" Hijikata said in a whisper tone. "What a humiliation ... and why did I feel good too? Gah! I'm so mad!"

"I'm so happy you let me did you!" Gintoki suddenly glomped at the man he loved. Sadly, Hijikata pushed him away with all his might, but it didn't wipe off the smug smile from Gintoki's face.

"Stay away, you sticky all over!"

Gintoki giggled like a child when hearing such rejection. Hijikata angrily stared at him. He calmed himself and asked.

"So tell me, why do you like me? why do you choose someone like me?"

"Choose...? no, I think it's more like ... you are drawing me near." Gintoki sat in the most relaxing form. "When I thought again, I've already fallen for you. It's just inevitable."

Hijikata blushed again. _'Ah, is it really inevitable? Do I fall for him too?'_

"Oh, and I've confirmed tonight that I really like you, especially when you desperately held onto me and cried so sweetly before climax."

"Mo-moron!"

Hijikata snapped, feeling embarassed. He woke up abruptly, but fell again due to the sharp pain on his back. He hissed and rubbed his hips.

"Don't suddenly sit up like that! Geez, I'm sorry, but it was your first time, so it must be painful afterwards."

"Damn ... it hurts so much..." Hijikata grumbled.

He looked around and reached for his cigarette. Still laying on the futon, he lit up the cigarette and sent an angry look to Gintoki. He inhaled the deadly thing on his mouth before talked.

"Go get me some rice. Now."

"...Eh?"

"R-I-C-E. Rice. Are you deaf, huh?"

"But ... why...?"

"You bought mayonnaise before, right? It's such a waste not to eat it. And I'm surprisingly hungry now. I just need a plain rice to be served with the mayonnaise."

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Before that, tell me first."

"Huh? What?"

"Do you love me too?"

The unexpected question made Hijikata choke on his cigar. He coughed a bit before he could look up to Gintoki's eyes once again. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking of how he should answer the question. It didn't feel right if he just said 'yeah' or something like that. He exhaled the smoke, making circle in the air. Gintoki surprisingly waited calmly for his answer.

Looking at Gintoki once again, Hijikata sighed. He put aside the cigar on his hand and asked Gintoki to move closer to him. Putting aside any suspiciousness of him, Gintoki did as he told to. When he was close enough, Hijikata pulled him down and stole a kiss. Gintoki stunned like statue for awhile. Slowly he put his finger onto his lips. His cheeks slowly reddened.

"Hi-hijikata..."

Hijikata who previously was unsure, eventually decided to accept Gintoki's feeling, especially after he saw Gintoki's flustered face after being kissed in abrupt. _'Heh, so he can make that kind of face too? Nice.' _Now, he was the one who smirked. He put his smoke on his mouth again.

"That's my answer." Hijikata smiled genuinely, making Gintoki's heart thumped like crazy. Then he added, "Besides, the sex was great."

Gintoki bursted out laugh at the additional comment.

"True~ next time, you should call my name too, _Tou-shi-ro_." Said Gintoki playfully.

"Bastard! Hurry go!" Hijikata threw a pillow to Gintoki to hide his embarassment.

The said man only laugh and put the pillow away. He was about to stand up before a question popped out in his mind. He looked at Hijikata, asking for permission to question him. Hijikata tilted his head, a bit confused.

"What?"

"Hm.. I have one question."

"What is it? Hurry, I'm starving here."

"Okay, just one question." Gintoki declared one more time. His eyes suddenly became serious. "Are you going to eat your 'hijikata-mayo-special' everytime after we make love? Should I provide it?"

The beautiful blue irises of Hijikata widened after he heard the question. He laughed hard at Gintoki's face. He didn't get what's actually inside the head of that silver samurai. Seeing Hijikata laughed so hard, Gintoki pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. You really a weird one asking question like that!" Hijikata eventually stopped his laugh and answered his question with a smug smile. "Yeah, I like that idea. You should provide it for me, Yorozuya. I love mayonnaise the best after all."

"Even more than me?"

"Yeah. Even more than you."

Angry at his finally-lover answer, Gintoki smacked his head and gave a good squeeze on his neck with his muscular arms. Hijikata still laughed and played along with him.

'_Am I supposed to be jealous of mayonnaise? Am I? Aaaaaaaaaargh!'_

**ooo**

**FIN**

**ooo**

Me: yeah, just add some mayonnaise if you don't get enough love from him, Hijikata-kun! You love mayo the best after all! LOL


End file.
